


I'm His Cherry Pie!

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, Food, Smut, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel get in a fight, so Cas goes on a bender and decides to make Dean forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm His Cherry Pie!

"Damnit Cas, if I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times, we are not putting a bee quilt on our bed”

"But Dean why not?!" Cas questioned.

"Because it’s gay!" Dean exclaimed and Cas gave him a bitch-face that Sam would be proud of. "Dean we are-"

Dean interrupted before he could finish “I know that, but you know what I mean and it’s just not happening.”

Sure, it was something as simple as a bee blanket, but Dean always lets Cas do stuff he said he wouldn’t. Just the other day he got him a guinea pig, and the month before that a cat, that “Must’ve ran away” according to Dean. But the blanket was special, so he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

"I am just trying to make myself at home, Dean. You know how hard that is for me. I rebelled for you the least you can do is this…."

Dean was furious now. “Fine since what I’ve done isn’t enough, get out!” Cas looked at him with sad eyes now “Wha-…” 

"You heard me go." Dean finished and Cas stormed out of the bunker and made his way to a bar.

If he was still human he would’ve died from alcohol poisoning by now, but he just popped into his seventh bar that night, and ordered everything they would give him. He was finally drunk and could barely walk right. 

"Hey buddy I think it’s time you go home." said the bartender at the counter.

His words were slurred and barely understandable, “No I… *hic* I have to make this up to D-Dean, he…” his words were interrupted by a burp and he looked around noticing most of everyone else was gone. Then he reached in his pocket and slammed a handful of crumbled bills onto the counter “Thank…you” he said then flew off to his next destination.

Cas decided that the fault was his fault, so he had to make it up to Dean, but how? Of course he thought. Cavity causing foods, and pornography.

He grabbed a basket and sloppily walked through the store to find the skin mags. When he found them, he looked to make sure it was Deans favorite, ‘Busty Asian Beauties’, then shoveled them all into the cart. He’d just about cleared the shelves when an employee came by.

"Hey!" He tried getting Cas’ attention, "Sir! You can’t just take all of these!" but he just pushed his cart away to find the next thing on his list. 

After a while of searching, he went up so the front to check out. There was a pie case on the counter but it was none left in it. “Where is the pie?” Cas asked the cashier.

"I don’t know man, I think we’re out." he said, then Cas grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "I need the pie."

"I’m sorry, but we don’t have any please don’t hurt me!" The guy said, and Cas let go of him and reached into his pocket, and pulled out more money. "This should suffice." He said and went back to the bunker with the magazines.

There was no sign of Dean when Cas got there. He figured that he must have gone out to a bar too. So, now was the perfect time to finish please ‘Get Deans forgiveness’. 

Cas went to the kitchen and started pulling out everything he knew might go into a pie. Sugar, flour, eggs, butter… 

"Damnit." he mumbled. They didn’t have any of the stuff for filling. He’d just have to go get some.

"Hello Dean." Cas said appearing into their shared room.

Dean was focused on the magazines laying around ont he bed and floor, he figured there must have been at least three hundred of the things. “Cas, what did you d-” He stopped when he turned and saw Cas naked covered in, wait, what that pie filling? Cherry pie filling? 

"Dean, I tried to gain your forgiveness by getting you some of your favorite things, but it seems I have, made a huge mistake. The factory was closed and dark and I guess i miscalculated my landing spot." He lifted his arms and flopped them back down making filling fly onto the floor.

Dean started chuckled and it grew into a huge laugh that shook his entire body. “I’m sorry Dean I’ll go.”

"No!" he tried to control his laughter, "Please don’t go, it’s okay it,s just, you’re covered in friggin’ pie dude. You could have just apologized." he said then he walked up to Cas and kissed him, and pulled back with a "Mmmm!”

Dean laughed again and then said “We can get the stupid blanket, Cas.” Then he leaned in again to kiss him and slowly worked his way down Cas’ jaw and neck, licking at the cherry filling as he went.

"Why don’t we go take a shower and get you cleaned up. Then we can get the blanket and break it in a little bit." Dean said and winked before he turned around walking towards the bathroom.

Cas stood there for a moment before he got what Dean meant then followed him in.

Both in the shower under the relaxing hot water, Cas was still fairly drunk but he knew how to do this, so he reached out, but Dean intercepted Cas’ hand with his own. “Maybe you should let me.” Dean said with a small seductive smile, curling his fingers around Cas’ cock.

Eyes falling shut, Cas sucked in a breath. The sensations created by Dean’s hand moving along his shaft were really quite extraordinary. Opening his eyes, he rested his free hand on the wall for balance and looked down at his cock snug in Dean’s hand.

Seeing Cas’ hand holding him up, Dean placed his hand on Cas’ waist to support him. Cas’ leaned into Dean and pressed their lips together sucking hunger at Deans lips.His lips were soft and nothing like Cas would ever have expected. 

He hadn’t known his mouth could feel this kind of pleasure, hadn’t realized how many nerve endings there were in his lips, until he was with Dean.

Dean continued to stroke his cock again and Cas gasped. Dean’s tongue slipped inside, touching Cas’ own.

Dean’s lips and tongue were creating a warmth that felt like it had spread all the way through him, warmth unlike that which a shower could create by itself. And Dean’s hand was creating waves of pleasure every time Dean moved it, and he hadn’t stopped moving it. He kept stroking, his hand warm and firm as it moved over Cas’ length.

It was too much and not nearly enough.

Grabbing hold of Dean’s shoulder, he moved his hips, trying to get more of Dean’s touch.

"That’s it, Cas," Dean said, nuzzling his ear, his voice low and urgent. "Come on. Come for me, Castiel."

Dean made a sound that Cas was pretty sure was approving, when he let go of the wall, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders.

He kissed Dean like he couldn’t get enough of Dean’s mouth, the depth of his own desire surprising him. He was so focused on the kiss, he barely noticed when Dean turned them so Cas’ back was against the wall and Dean’s body was pressing into his. Not having to waste attention on keeping himself upright was a relief and Cas gave all his attention to kissing Dean, holding on tight while Dean stroked him, His hips moving in a rough counterpoint.

The pleasure kept building until Cas couldn’t focus enough to kiss any longer, until all he could do was press his face against the curve of Dean’s neck and groan.

Dean kept touching him, the strong, sure grip of Dean’s hand sending pleasure all the way through him. The tension kept building and building until Dean rolled his thumb over his slit, then it all just came spilling out. Cas clung to Dean, breathing heavily, muscles contracting and letting go as his cock pulsed and spurted in Dean’s hand.

Releasing Cas’ cock, Dean slid both arms around him, bringing Cas away from the wall and into his arms, under the water again, so they could finish getting clean.

After their shower, both Cas and Dean decided on boxers and a t-shirt and got into bed, cuddling up next to each other under, yes, the bee blanket.

"Cas? dean whispered quietly to him.

"Yes, Dean?"

"You still smell like pie." He said.

"I think it’s worth it." he said, then they fell asleep without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought.   
> <3


End file.
